Mafia Gazette Issue 32
For All The News That Is News (E&OE) 25th November 2013 Editor In Chief: Carmela_DeAngelis Managing Editor: Randle_McMurphy 'VEXATIOUS VEGAS VIOLENCE' By: Mankini Monday evening brought the shocking death of Las Vegas Capo Jonathan McCann, leader of Clan na Gael. Early reports suggested that McCann had died as the result of a failed bank job in Atlanta, though as the day went on the true events came to light, a far more sinister ending. Some days earlier, a Gangster under McCann’s leadership, Future, took a shot at NY Made Man John Milton. Milton killed the Gangster instantly in self-defence, but questions remained as to his actions. Was he a lone nut-job, acting without thought or reason, or had he been ordered to test Milton’s reactions for an attack by a more formidable foe? Milton reportedly wrote a letter immediately to McCann, but did not receive a response for several days. Sources indicate this irritated Milton, as he found the matter to warrant more attention than it had been shown, though word from inside Clan na Gael suggests McCann had been away from his office so had not picked up his mail until Monday. Milton flew to Las Vegas to demand a meeting with McCann, but after interviewing several flight attendants it appears he got riotously drunk on the journey, and landed with murder on the mind. Taking a taxi to Clan na Gael headquarters, Milton snuck up on McCann and started firing shots, though initially only hit his bodyguards. McCann skipped town, without identifying his attacker, and caught a flight to Atlanta where he believed he would be able to regroup and make sense of the attack. Milton stowed away in the luggage compartment of the same plane, however, and soon caught the LV Capo unawares. At 8:52PM on November 18th, McCann was pronounced dead at the scene of his shooting on a street corner in the sleepy city of Atlanta. Milton reportedly booked into a hotel in a drunken stupor, and slept off the effects of his monster session. Flying back to NY in the morning, unaware of his actions the previous night, he was engaged at the airport by DoktorPro, NY Capo, allegedly on the orders of James Burke. After several frenzied shots back and forth, three of Milton’s bodyguards fled the scene, and DoktorPro was left standing somewhat confused at his bendy gun. A shadowy figure from a nearby alleyway rang out two shots which put Milton down for good, thus ending the unfortunate series of events. Though no public declarations have been made, NY Don James Burke is said to have strongly condemned Milton’s drunken actions, having been the person to originally auth McCann for running his family in Las Vegas. It is believed that Capo JackieCogan will take up the reigns of Clan na Gael, though whether or not he will institute a name change remains to be seen. Milton died with no family or successors, and it is reported that his considerable estate was passed to charity. 'CITIES OPEN FOR FLEDGLING FAMILIES' By: Alphonse An important announcement was made at a lavish gala dinner Monday evening by New York Consigliere Tommy-Udo. Much speculation had been made about the future of Miami following the fall of Joseph-DiVarco, with one former WTS member setting up as a street boss and claiming the city for his own. MartinWilloughby made a street speech assuming control of the city of Miami, though was quickly contradicted by Udo who officially opened up the cities of Miami, Denver, Dallas, and Atlanta to street boss families, with a promise of $50,000,000 to the first leaders in each city to be afforded the rank of Made Man by the Godfather. Willoughby has since regained titular control of Miami by attaining the Made Man rank, though the strength of his links to former family Winter Tempest Society remain to be seen. Atlanta, Denver, and Dallas are yet to see any Godfather promotions, and their competition remains very much open. Questions have been raised over the number of cities opened up to this competition, given NY Don James-Burke’s recent speech stating that any future authorisations would be approached directly rather than being granted from requests. Uncertainty also remains over the support the newly Made families will receive from the existing crime families once the competition is over; will they become trusted and valued allies, or be viewed as little more than glorified street punks due to their roots? Only time will tell. 'VANQUISHED AND FOLLOW!' By: Al Dudes Recent times have witnessed a strange phenomenon with regards to the families of fallen leaders. It seems the previous behaviour of kin that follow in their Father’s footsteps have changed, maybe for the better. There was a time that sons of those who fell during wars turned up on the shores bitter and seeking revenge, mostly finding their own lives short lived trying to administer their own form of justice. The kin of Fabrizio_Moretti and Joseph-DiVarco are recent examples that buck the trend, with their kin joining James-Burke's New York family 'Winter Tempest Society' although WTS were allegedly instrumental in the downfall of Moretti's 'South Side Syndicate' and DiVarco's 'The Dying Breed'. It does question the detractors of WTS with regards to what was questioned as unjustifiable wars. Maybe it's an admission from the kin of Moretti and DiVarco that WTS were justified in the reasons they went to war, maybe their kin recognise the superior tactical planning and strength of WTS or maybe they are sitting back planning a major inside coup against Burke in the future. Whatever the reasons, it's thought provoking and will be interesting to see if the trend continues. 'JAIL KILLINGS ON THE RISE' By: Randle McMurphy Several recent high-profile jail deaths have caused prison authorities nationwide to be called into question over their ability to effectively manage the incarcerated populations. Prison has long been known as a dangerous place, with violent rapes and murders going seemingly unpunished and in some cases not even investigated by the wardens. The two most recent notable victims both died on Friday morning, bizarrely within minutes of each other despite being in different cities. First to fall was New York Capo Contarini, who was found dead in his cell at the Atlanta Federal Penitentiary at 8:15am local time. Minutes later, at 8:17am, Chicago Made Man Sully was stabbed to death whilst awaiting release at the Dallas County Jail, having been held on minor charges. Though these two cases generated interest due to their relatively senior roles within organised crime, hundreds of inmates are murdered annually, and less than 6% ever result in prosecutions. Campaigners are demanding a full review of the prison system and current legislation insisting it is obviously not enough to protect people who, for all intents and purposes, are the responsibility of the state whilst incarcerated. 'ATLANTA ASSAULT SPARKS OUTRAGE' By: Trent Romanov A man was savagely beaten and urinated on during a street attack on Friday evening, in the usually quiet city of Atlanta. Sources suggest the man was carrying inflammatory propaganda material by then citizen Krazytrain, offering unrealistically large prices on the heads of high-ranked members of the criminal underworld. Eye witnesses report the man was head-butted to the ground, whereby his attacker proceeded to urinate upon him and the flyers, in a show of utter contempt for the author. A source who wishes to remain anonymous quotes the attacker as saying, “what I can't abide is citizens playing tough guy and trying to put their noses into mob business”. Police have issued a vague sketch of the attacker, but with surprisingly little detail it is unlikely any arrests will be made. Informants at the scene named the attacker as Dino Sforza, an associate of NY’s WTS, though Police have received no formal statements. Several local neighbourhood watch groups have condemned the assault, citing the areas usually peaceful reputation as being at stake if such behaviour continues. Bernard Goldman, chairman of the Neighbourhood Watch Association, was quoted as saying, “No matter what a fella has done, he don’t deserve to be pissed on in the street! What is the world coming to?”. Krazytrain has since been killed in an unrelated incident in Chicago. Mortuary reports indicate he fell from an overpass after slipping on dog faeces. 'WEEKLY MOB AWARDS' By: Joe King Award for “Awesomest Person Ever” goes to… ChChChChia, for her devotion to fresh-ass cookies. Award for “Biggest girl’s blouse” goes to… James-Burke, for refusing to accept mail in his drive to become the new community mute. Award for “Best Horse Name of the Week” goes to… Thank God For Atheism. Raised a smile. Award for most pointless existence goes to… Krazytrain. 'THE WORD ON THE STREET' By: Joe King The word on the street is… Randle_McMurphy saw Gumby take a twosie. The word on the street is… BlackAliss is really Roman-Ford. The word on the street is… You can see Mankini from space. The word on the street is… Karpowicz is a MURDERER! 'REVIEWERS WANTED!' The Mafia Gazette is now actively recruiting reviewers for the business districts around the country. We would like to write a small review of a business from each city on a weekly basis, and need you to get reviewing! Pay rates are negotiable, contact Randle_McMurphy for more information. 'CLASSIFIEDS' All classified ads are free. Mail your advert to Randle_McMurphy at the Gazette Offices in Chicago to have them included in the next issue. Writer for hire. Any subject considered, also expert architect so able to put together blueprints for new businesses. Contact Dino_Sforza for prices. WRITERS WANTED Gazette writers wanted. Good rates of pay. Hours negotiable. Apply to Randle_McMurphy at the Gazette offices in Chicago. Browse • • • • • • •